


Domestic Supercorp

by CherryxCola



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Established Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Love, Short, Short & Sweet, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29821323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryxCola/pseuds/CherryxCola
Summary: Lena wanted to surprise Kara with breakfast.Lena can't cook.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 6
Kudos: 165





	Domestic Supercorp

**Author's Note:**

> This is short I'm sorry- I'm in the middle of sipping depresso espressos and my motivation is as dead as me

_This is bad _. That's the thought that ran through a certain ravenette's head as she tried her best to conceal the smell of burning before Kara had the chance to catch onto it. Lena could create advance technology the world has never seen before, bring down the most egotistical CEOs with a quick remark, but couldn't even make a decent breakfast. Cooking wasn't her strong suit.__

____

__

Kara stirred in her sleep in the other room, the smoke finally traveling to her and her eyes flutter open. It takes a second before her brain wraps around what she's smelling and jolts out of bed as if electrocuted. She grabs her glasses off the bedside table and exits the bedrooms, turning the corner to see Lena standing over the stove; a pan burning in front of her. Distress written on her face.

The blonde smiles fondly and takes a few steps forward catching Lena's attention. "Kara! I...um.."

Lena trails off into a flustered silence, a blush of embarrassment dusting her cheeks at her failed attempt to surprise Kara. Kara's smile remains and she kisses Lena's cheek, a small giggle escaping her lips.

"Is this all for me?" She asks knowing well what the answer is but asked anyways to tease her lovely girlfriend as she begins opening her loft's windows.

"Supposed to. I'm not exactly, how you say, skilled in culinary arts." Lena sighs, frowning slightly. This was a mess.

Kara returns to Lena's side, running a hand through soft black hair. "That's okay. It gives me the opportunity to teach you!" 

She trails her hand down to Lena's jawline and moves her head to face her. Crystal blue pools meet emerald and the kryptonian leans in, capturing equally soft lips in a tender kiss. It breaks after a few seconds and Lena's frown is turned upside down.

"I love you." She says, ingrained with the feelings she regrettably pushed away for far too long.

"I love you too. Now, let's clean up and I'll teach you."

And the pair do exactly that. Cleaning the burnt pans and food, wiping counters, and stealing lovingly smiles for one another. After that is done, Kara teaches Lena. Taking her through step by step and when the Luthor gets it right, she squeals in happiness. Excited that she had something to make Kara in the mornings now.

Kara is nothing but happy for Lena and enjoys how precious she looked in the moment. Hair mused from sleep, a hoodie along with shorts, and a big grin. Not the bad guy everyone made her out to be. Far from it. The thoughts had her zoned out and Lena waves a hand in front of her face.

"Kara is everything alright? What're you staring at?" 

"You. I'm staring at you. Everything is perfect. You're perfect."

Lena looks away, blsuhing while smiling goofily at the compliment. Kara chuckles and stretches her arms over head. She places her dishes in the sink and turns the tv on, immediately to the news where a robbery was being reported on. 

She groans. "Really? This early in the morning!?" She turns back at Lena who had moved to the couch. She looked so comfy.. "Don't move a muscle. When I get back, we're cuddling and going to enjoy this morning."

Lena tilts her head slightly to the side, a smile appearing. Kara super speeds into her Supergirl outfit and catches Lena's eyes one more time. 

  
"Be safe."

"I always am."

"Promise?"

Supergirl rushes to Lena and presses another kiss to her lips. "I promise." And just like that she's out the window, a gust of wind following. 

Lena gets herself comfy on the couch. This is all she ever wanted. To be loved. To return that love in full. She couldn't have asked for a better person. Kara calls her perfect but in reality she's littered with flaws. But, who isn't? She has to keep reminding herself of that. It doesn't take long for Supergirl to return, the tv left on made it clear that it was another successful win.

The ravenette doesn't waste a second more, opening her arms for Kara to fall in them which she happily does. 

"You know we have work today, right?" Kara asks, nuzzling her head into the crook of Lena's neck.

Lena gives a wry laugh. "Don't remind me."

The two sit like that for quite some even when they know they should be getting up. But who could blame them. Eventually they untangle themselves and get dressed. Stopping every now and then to gaze at the other. Needless to say, it took them way longer than it should've.


End file.
